honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Subnautica
Subnautica is the 202nd episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song &''' Spencer Gilbert. It was '''narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the open world survival-adventure video game Subnautica. ''It was published on May 29, 2018. ''Subnautica ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Subnautica on YouTube "From the genre that makes you punch rocks to build a house ala 'Minecraft', comes a game that flips that formula on its head - by punching rocks... UNDERWATER!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Subnautica Script In a genre famous for making you punch rocks until you can build a house, get ready for a survival experience that turns classic gameplay on its head -- by making you punch rocks underwater! Subnautica Crash land on the ocean planet creatively named 4546B and prepare your lung to explore the high seas. Interact with and get eaten by the local wildlife and collect enough materials to stay alive before the inherent tedium of playing a survival game that sends your character to a watery grave forever. It's every video game character's greatest weakness: deleting the .exc file. Paddle about in Subnautica ''shallows as you uncover the essential gameplay loop that will have you instantly stripping this alien world of its natural resources, and calmly murdering and eating tons of unstudied space fish! As you juggle constantly falling meters with having fun in the video game. Until you discover enough helpfully scattered blueprints for stuff that works underwater to build your own personal Atlantis worth of gear, vehicles and undersea labs, and explore even further into the alien sea. In an accurate simulator of being a thousand times more competent than you would actually be in this situation. I give real me 20 minutes before something chews off my torso. Plumb the depths of ''Subnautica's oceans as your improvised submersible lets you dive even further into the planet's waters, uncovering new biomes and bigger, more menacing fish and make you realize the hidden element lying deep beneath the waves of Subnautica: that being hundreds of meters down in alien ocean is inherently terrifying! As the blackness of the depths and the sphincter-clenching screams of the sea serpents that want to eat you comes together to create an experience more genuinely frightening than a hundred indie horror jumps scares combined. Yup. Definitely gonna need a new scuba suit. Uncover the hidden undercurrent of Subnautica's storyline as you finally rise above the grind of maintaining your various health bars and explore the mysteries of the planet that will take you from crashed ships and BioShock audio logs to hidden undersea lands, giant alien cannons, and the remains of an ancient precursor race in a narrative that is clearly trying way harder than the majority of the genre. You might even call it deep, huh. You know, like the ocean? Come on! That was a good one! So step into the bathysphere and get ready to literally immerse yourself in one of the only survival games that doesn't feel like being stuck in a thankless internship and you can play it in VR -- just in case getting your face eaten by a sea monster wasn't traumatizing enough in 2D. Starring: Poorahnas; Pissfish; Babyboomers; Bonesaw Is Ready; Do I Have Something In My Teeth?; Eyeguys; Big Boy Season; Just Wants A Hug; and Many Many More. for Subnautica ''was 'Subwaytica: Eat Fish.' ]] 'Subwaytica: Eat Fish' Hey, did you know you can turn all the survival meters off and probably should because, let's be honest, if you don't enjoy exploring the ocean anyway, having to scarf down a bunch of fish every 15 minutes isn't going to suddenly make it fun. Reception 'Honest Game Trailers - Subnautica '''has a 96.7% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Open world games Category:Survival-adventure games Category:Unknown Worlds Entertainment